


Drawing with Firi

by amberbee112



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberbee112/pseuds/amberbee112
Summary: For Same Prompt Party #2-Fantasticthis is a dumb cute thing where Firi tries to teach Ashe how to draw. It goes fantastically.





	

"You know Firi, sometimes you’re a little too optimistic for your own good sometimes. This isn’t gonna end well,” Ashe deadpanned, rolling the pencil between her fingers.    
  
"Your art won’t come out perfect, mine doesn’t half the time, but as long as you learn something I will consider this a success,“ Firi replied.    
  
Ashe smiled to herself. "So, what am I learning to draw? Or, where are we starting?"    
  
"Depends, what do you want to draw?” Firi answered. “Drawing people is tricky, because everyone is very different. Sketching some still life might be a good place to start."    
  
Ashe considered it. "What even is still life?"    
  
"Fruits, objects, things like that. Things that don’t move."    
  
Ashe snorted. "Boring. I’ll take drawing people any day, even if its harder."    
  
Firi’s giggle was like chimes in the breeze. "Somehow I knew you’d like a challenge.” She picked up her own pencil, ready to demonstrate. “So, for a head, you draw sort of an upside-down egg shape…."    
  
Ashe gripped the pencil in her hand, slowly outlining the head to the sound of Firi’s words. She looked over at Firi’s paper, then back at hers.    
  
"You’re gripping the pencil tighter than you need to, if you press lightly it’s easier to erase,” Firi advised. “But you’ve gotten the shape down very well."    
  
Ashe loosened her fingers around the pencil. "Okay. My head is smaller than yours,” she pointed out.    
  
Firi shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter. You can get more detail if the head is bigger, but we’re just doing the basics today."    
  
Ashe nodded.    
  
"So, now we’re going to draw some lines lightly to help us with proportions. One down the middle, and another half way up. The eyes and nose will go on these lines."    
  
"Wait,” Ashe interrupted, lines messily drawn. “Who am I drawing?”    
  
Firi pondered it for a moment. "It doesn’t have to be anybody. It could just be an imaginary person."    
  
"I’m going to draw you,” Ashe said, completely ignoring Firi.    
  
Firi laughed again. “And I’ll draw you."    
  
Ashe laughed as well, blush creeping up on on her cheeks. She wasnt flattered that Firi would draw her, no not at all.    
  
"Anyways, for the eyes, you put them on this line like so.” Firi drew an arc on her face, then another one underneath.    
  
Ashe focused on the eyes, trying to make them about the same size, while Firi sketched on beside her.    
  
"Could you look at me for a second Ashe? I want to get your eyes right.“ Ashe looked up, and immediately locked eyes with Firi. They stared at each other, Firi trying to memorize how Ashe’s eyes looked, and Ashe realizing how pretty Firi’s two different eyes were. Firi blinked, and then turned to the paper in front of her.    
  
Ashe also blinked, but more disappointedly. She went back to her eyes, adding detail under Firi’s gentle coaching. Then a nose, then a mouth, then eyebrows.    
  
"This doesn’t really look like you,” Ashe commented dejectedly.    
  
"I always can tell a person by their haircut,“ Firi assured. "Mine doesn’t look like you yet either."    
  
"Don’t kid yourself, that definitely looks like me! Mine is just a mess of shaky lines,” Ashe complained.    
  
“Well, I can promise you it will look better with a bit of hair.” Firi started being a teacher again. “So, unless your hair is wet, your hair doesn’t stick to your scalp, so you kinda draw hair above the head. Does that make sense?"    
  
Ashe nodded, starting to slowly and lightly draw lines leading away from the head. Occasionally she looked at Firi to get a better sense of how her hair looked. Firi, for the most part, was looking at Ashe.    
  
"Your hair is weird,” she murmured after an inquisitive look from Ashe. “It sorta looks like its just doing whatever… It has a bit of a curl. It’d look good if you grew it out."    
  
Ashe grabbed a piece of her hair from around her ear and ran her fingers along it. She supposed what Firi said was true, but she had never considered it before. Her hair didn’t grow very fast though.    
  
  
  
Ashe finished her portrait and frowned. Something was off. It definitely looked more like Firi now, but something was still off. She lightly shaded in one of the irises. Eh, that didnt do much. Ashe side glanced at Firi, who was working on her own art. Ashe watched Firi tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and figured out what was missing.    
  
Ashe added the cheek tattoos, glancing over at Firi often to make sure they were right. Then the same thing on the other side.    
  
"I’m done!” Ashe announced, picking up the paper.    
  
"Let me see!“ Firi took the paper from Ashe and beam. "Oh, it’s fantastic!"    
  
Ashe blushed. "Well, yours is fantastic too."    
  
"Can I keep it?"    
  
"Its- it’s not that good,” Ashe muttered, cheeks becoming even more red.    
  
“Of course it is, especially since this is your first attempt at something like this. Can I keep it?” Firi asked again.    
  
"Fine, if I get to keep your drawing.“   
  
"It’s a deal! Mine isn’t done yet though.” Firi looked at the drawing on the table.    
  
“Take your time, it’s gonna look fantastic.”


End file.
